1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair styling devices and mechanisms, specifically a hair styling iron that conveniently treats hair and provides ergonomic comfort to the hair styler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various known hair styling irons or the like have heated, flat plates. Certain flat irons have non-flat heated surfaces comprising one or more of raised contours, grooves, pins, and channels. While each has a specialized purpose, such as shaping hair in a particular way, or detangling hair, none provide optimal performance for simultaneously straightening hair, detangling hair, and delivering maximum heat transfer. For example, designs that have mere pins or bristle-like protrusions effectively comb through hair, and in some instances detangle the hair, yet the pins are poor heat conductors and, therefore, do little to transfer heat. The result is that heat transfer is almost entirely limited to the surfaces of the flat iron surfaces that directly contact the hair. Furthermore, pins, particularly if a relatively large number are employed, have a tendency to get stuck in tangled hair and are difficult to pull through, particularly without causing discomfort. If it is not sufficiently hot, the curling or straightening effect is insufficient. If the iron is too hot, hair to which the iron is applied can be burnt or otherwise damaged. Furthermore, human hair comes in different thicknesses. What may be the appropriate temperature for curling or straightening thin hair may be insufficient to have any curling or straightening effect on thick hair. Similarly, what may be the appropriate temperature to curl or straighten thick hair, may be too hot and thus burn or otherwise damage thin hair. Thus, there is a need for a hair styling device which includes a relatively accurate temperature indication for the curling iron heated surface itself to enable selection of the appropriate temperature for human hair in general and for the thickness of the specific human hair to be curled or straightened in particular.
A drawback of conventional straightening irons is that they typically include a pair of arms which are pivotally joined or hinged at or near one common end, and are spring-loaded to the open position. In that respect, they resemble cooking tongs. Thus, a user must grip the two arms at the pivot end and exert a force to close the arms about the hair to be straightened.
Further professional hair stylists employing conventional hair styling devices working for long periods, the force they must apply to both grip the arms and exert the requisite clamping force can be fatiguing, especially after working for long periods of time. Also, since the arms are pivoted at the far end of the unit opposite the heated end, it is often difficult to properly control the iron to obtain the desired results. What is needed is a hair styling iron that provides ergonomical benefits to the hair stylist. Pain in the wrist or hand and loss of grip strength are symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome which typically affect hair stylists that use conventional hair styling devices.
Some improvements have been made in the field. The following are non-limiting examples stated using their own words. The supporting teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,888, issued to M. L. Perry, discloses a hair straightening device for treating and straightening curly and kinky hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,759, issued to Lewis, discloses a new type of electrical heated hair straightener, and one of its objects is to provide a hair straightener tool or device with a comb and a hair heating unit located in line with the hair receiving slots of the comb, which will penetrate the combed hair and exert a zig-zag action on the hair, which will apply considerable pressure to the hair and considerable friction and transmit heat into the mass of the hair passed through the comb, so that a quick and durable hair straightening action is obtained in a short period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,661, issued to Lun et al., discloses a hair styling device which includes two blades that are hinged together at one thereof and provide heated plates at the opposite ends for styling hair. The blades and heated plates provide a fine straight edge at one side and a rounded edge at the opposing side.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0098192, issued to Cafaro, discloses an appliance, in particular a hair styling appliance, having a programmable electronic control that controls operational features of the appliance and where the appliance is equipped with a display screen that provides a visual indication of the status of the operational features on the display.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0124625 issued to Keig et al., discloses a hair treatment device comprising a base having a means for collection to an electrical power supply, the base including a socket including a first electrical connector, tongs comprising a pair of limbs including at least one resistive of heating element, the limbs being connected by a hinge, the tongs further comprising a socket engaging portion including a second electrical connector, the socket engaging portion being adapted to releasably engage the socket so that the first electrical connector connects to the second electrical connector to connect the resistive element to the power supply, wherein the limbs are arranged to extend upwardly when engaged to the base.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0201527, issued to Higgins et al., discloses a multifunction hair styling appliance which includes a base unit having at least one styling attachment, wherein the at least one styling attachment is detachably and electrically connected to the base unit and is capable of styling hair.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0162672, issued to Liebenthal et al., discloses a hair styling device that can be used for curling and straightening hair. Particularly, the invention relates to a hair styling device having a first styling part and a second styling part, such that these two styling parts are movable in relation to one another and hair can be placed between the two styling parts, at least one styling part having a hair guidance part and also having a grip part that is structurally different from the hair guidance part, wherein the hair guidance part has a row of convexities and concavities and grip part has a row of convexities and concavities, and the hair guidance part and the grip part have a shared base area.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include one or more of: causing fatigue, wrist tension, sore hands, etc. to the hair stylist; difficult to control; heats up to a limited upper temperature range which is not suitable for individuals with very rough or course hair; and/or limited in applicability.
What is needed is a hair styling iron that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.